kittypowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse S: 1 E: 1 (S)
Scene 1: Blue-green leopard steps into the sunlight. She hisses, and a roaring wave appears. Another leopard, this time white, runs into the light. She jumps in front of the wave, and it freezes. Snow: I got you, Sea! Sea: One day, Snow, I will get you, and you know it. A beautiful red leopard steps into the faint sunlight. Amber: Move along, statue, plant. I have a job to do. Snow: Hey! I am NOT a statue! Does it look like I'm still? Sea: And how could I be a plant? I'm more blue than green! Amber: Well, a couple plants have blue leaves! Snow: And sometimes leaves are red! Does it not suprise me that those fall off the trees? Amber hisses, sending a beam of light on Sea and Snow. Snow: Augh! Sea hisses back at Amber, creating a mini tsunami. Snow and Amber, groaning: Sea! Sea: Sorry. Sea looks at her paws. Amber: She should be. Amber strides off. Snow strides towards Sea. Snow: Look, Sea, I'm sorry. We could practice. Sea: You always win. Snow: You can start this time. Sea: I guess I could try. The 2 leopards step out from under the tree. Snow hits her paw to the ground, and it starts snowing just above Sea. Sea jumps out of the way, and slides her paw across the ground, creating a roaring river just under Snow's paws. Snow tumbles in. Sea: Ha! I won! Snow groans, and pulls herself out. Snow: No fair! I was thinking... Sea: About what? Your battle strategy? Snow: No, Snow: :O Snow: THE ECLIPSE! Sea has a flashback. (In Flashback) Sea watches the snow flutter down. Sea: How? It's in the middle of the summer. Snow: That's the point! I think I found my power! Wave heads towards them. It doesn't get shallow, and Sea stretches her paw out towards the wave. It turns around, heading back out to sea. Sea: How.... Snow: You found your power! Both squeal into a play fight. Snow pushes off. Snow: I bet our powers can make anything happen! An old leopard steps into the sunset. Old leopard: Indeed they can. If they can explode, they can do anything. Snow: Our powers can explode? Sea: How? Old leopard: When the eclipse comes... on your 12th birthday... Old leopard: :evil face: Old leopard runs off. (out of Flashback) Sea: Our birthday! Our powers! Exploding? Evilness? It just DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Snow: I know. But don't worry, my birthday's a day before yours. Sea: Wait! That's right! So how could an eclipse happen on both of our birthdays if they're a day apart, unless... Sea: Midnight! That's it! Midnight is when you give your birthday over to mine. Snow: Wait! What if this wasn't the first eclipse? Sea: You're right! Then we could learn more about the eclipse! Snow: ... Sea: I'll go to Rockstone and see what I can find. I'll tell you what I found at school. Snow: Deal. I have a report on ice crystals, it's not like I can go to Rockstone. Snow walks off. Sea looks up at the red sky, sighs, and begins to walk away.